Lessons learned
by spitfyre1
Summary: Idk how to summarize this. Vernon and petunia are far worse than cannon. Harry left to his final moments, how will one boy teach the world a valuable lesson, one shot


**A/N**

**Shitty mood today, sorry your gonna have to deal with a depressing af one shot here.**

**I dont own harry potter.**

00000000000000000000

Harry was staring out the window of his uncles car on his way home. Hogwarts felt like a home like none other, and he had only been their for a single year. How he had begged the headmaster to allow him to stay at school and not be sent back to the Dursleys but, like all typical adults he didnt listen.

Entering into the house he immediately noticed something different. His bedroom door wasnt deadlocked shut like it was last time. He could see the top lock from the bottom of the stairs. So lost in thought he didnt notice the fist coming for him which sent him flying back into the wall, "you think I wouldn't punish you for using your freak ability for months now?! And now you damage the wall that I have to pay!" His uncle had beaten him black and blue, his cousin kicked him so many times he would probably never walk or have kids ever. Even his aunt contributed by bashing his skull in with a pan. He was laying on the floor watching everything he owned burn in the fireplace with his conciousness barely around. Then Uncle Vernon threw him into the cupboard, "you stay in there until I decide to take you out!"

00000000

Unknown to anyone when the cloak Harry had was just ashes two items began to shake. Albus Dumbledore watched as the strongest wand of all history burst into flames in despair. With that wand destroyed, every spell he had ever used on someone had either been destroyed or seriously weakened. He never noticed his pheonix familiar left, never to be seen again.

00000000000000000

It took several days to heal from his beating and Harry was seriously hungry. He sobbed for the pictures and items he had gotten from/of his parents. For a solid week Harry sat in that cupboard, listening to the Dursleys go about there 'normal life'. He could only sit there too, because he felt a massive pain in his heart when he heard his uncle get upset with hedwig making such a noise. He snapped her neck and threw her in the fire place. Once again he was left to sobs.

000000000000000

The next week was hell for Harry, every single day Dudley had been arrested for vandalism and drug use, and despite the fact that Harry had been locked up in his cupboard Uncle Vernon would drag him out and beat him again and again for 'influencing his perfect son to do bad things' After that week Dudley would come back failing school as well...which resulted in more beatings.

Petunia hated the boy but after the first few days she noticed that his wounds didnt heal like they used to and he seemed to lose any and all resistance, so after three weeks she took her husbands fist, "stop Vernon. Haven't you noticed he hasn't been healing like usual?"

Vernon grunted and punched Harry in the face one more time then threw him in the cupboard again. "Well check on him in a week. We might have finally succeeded in beating that freakishness out of him."

000000000000

Six days later Harry still lay in the puddle of blood that came to existence underneath him. He didnt know this, but the only reason he was alive right now was because of his magic doing everything it could to keep him alive. However just this morning it ran out and Harry could feel his life beginning to fade.

He held on for three more days, Vernon must have forgotten about him. It was the first of september if Harry was thinking right now was right. someone would see he never showed up and come looking for him. Harry didnt know how he was still alive, but deep inside him a black mass was attempting to stay alive at all costs, in doing so it began to siphon off magic from the link to five other objects. And with every day that passed the links lessened, after the first day a diadem in Hogwarts faded, the second a cup in the goblin bank died. Then a locket faded, and finally a diary faded at the same time as a ring. He wasn't aware of what happened to the wizarding world in the last two months.

00000000000

Voldemort was writhing in agony, every single one of his Horcruxes just died and he felt a massive drain on his magic, he activated the emergency function on his mark around the world. Slowly, day by day over the month of July and August every marked death eater was becoming a squint slowly.

After the Weasleys pet rat had squealed and transformed Peter Petigrew was arrested for being in possession of a dark wand everyone knew and having the dark mark on his body. This lead to a trial and freedom for Sirius Black, this caused the fudge administration to crumble. Delores Umbridge was hanged the next day, nobody liked her anyway. A lot of people voted for Lucius Malfoy for the next minister, but he was turned into a squib within a week so and his now squib son, who he tied to his dark mark so he would see everything from his point of view, were obliviated or everything to do with magic then sent to the muggle world, after that the like of Malfoy was declared extinct.

0000000000

Harry held up a shaking hand and wrote on the wall, 'I'm sorry. The boy who was forgotten' with that he dropped his hand and a sliver tear spilled out of his eye. A piercing wail rang through the currently empty house and Harry Potter breathed his last.

0000000000000

At Hogwarts a red headed boy picking on his little sister by stealing her diary felt a heat and watched as ink and an inhuman sound came from his hand. Ronald Weasley was arrested on the spot and thrown in azkaban for bringing a class 5 dark object into the school, ironically he got Sirius's old cell and just like him, never got a trial.

The next day Dumbledore had to air through his staff telling him that Harry Potter had never shown up on the express. Mcgonagal walked out of the school and appeared at Surry. Knocking on the door a horse face woman answered and scowled, "you! Why are you here freak?"

Only so many years heals her wand hand from hexing her. "I came wondering where Harry Potter is?"

Petunia visibly began shaking and paled, "h-he isnt with you?

With a shake from her Petunia dashed for the cupboard door and gasped when she opened it. Given her keen sense of smell she dashed over and saw the body of Harry Potter, covered in Blood and his own excrement. Vanishing all the nasty stuff she levitated Harry into the living room. She cast a diagnosis charm, but she already knew what it would say. "You will call your husband home. I dont care how now." Whe said seething. A silvery cat appeared and launched off. A half hour later Vernon and Petunia were tied up as the Aurora were investigating the closet. "Miss Tonks are you ok? You look...bad." the professor asked.

Tonks didnt even smile, "I'm dying teach. Apparently Harry and I formed a soul bond when we played together as kids."

Mcgonagal gasped, "surely there is something you can do?"

Tonks shook her head and laid down next to her soulmate, "no. A piece of my soul and heart are dead. No magic I know can fix that."

0000000000

When Harry opened his eyes he was in an office of some sort, "Potter! What have you done?!' Harry looked over and met a ruby eyed stare that was filled with hate he had seen in the back of Quirells head last year.

The door opened and the girl visibly jumped, "I wasnt expecting anyone. Let's see what we got. Oh, Tom Riddle. You are already judge. Off to hell with you." She waved her hand and Tom Riddle vanished in a pillar of fire cursing Harry. "Oh my. You Mr. Potter weren't supposed to be here for many many years...oh dear. Starved to death by Vernon and Petunia and Dudely Dursley. I'm sorry love, but there is nothing I could do to help." A door appeared and a confused redheaded woman walked out.

"Why am I here?" The woman merely pointed and she saw her twelve year old son and burst into tears, "oh Harry baby. Your to young to be here, why are you here?"

The other woman sighed, "he was beaten to an inch of his life and then starved to death by your sister and her family."

Lily was shaking in anger, "come on Harry baby, let's go meet your dad."

"Your my mom?"

"Y...you've never seen a picture of me?"

Harry shook his head, "I got a scrapbook from Hagrid. I only saw one picture of all of us before uncle Vernon thre it in the fire."

Lily picked her son up and walked back to the door, "Mrs. Potter, Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks will be joining us soon as well."

W

"What! Why?"

"Both are or...were connected to your son. One through the godfather ritual, the other through soul bond. Now that Harry is bo longer around Magic will not let them live. Especially Nymphadora. Her soul was destroyed when Harry's departed."

Lily nodded and went through the door where Harry got to meet his dad for the first time. He was sparking with anger when he heard what happened to Harry.

An hour later Harry met his godfather Sirius Black and what was, if things went smoothly, to he his wife someday. They were able to bring a smile to Harry's face for the first time ever since he died.

00000000000

The news of Harry Potters murder broke the next day. Dumbledore was destroyed, as he placed the boy there and assured he had been safe, then sent him back even after Harry had pled with him to never send him back there. Dumbledore was thrown into the same cell as Ronald Weasley. After news spread of what the hero of the British world did to the boy who lived the whole wizarding world agreed, never take a man in a position of that much power at face value.

After that they buried Harry next to his parents, the record of Albus Dumbleore went down in history as the man who ended two ancient pureblood houses, Black and Potter. From that day forward the wizarding world stood on it's own feet and checked facts instead of believing the words of a single man.

**sorry for the depressing nature **


End file.
